Soliloquio
by Janemba 988
Summary: [AU] Había cumplido con su misión, pero el precio por ello había sido alto: la soledad absoluta. Entonces ¿qué era aquello de lo que no podía escapar, que lo atormentaba? One-shot para el reto "Arañitas" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".


Soliloquio

Para el reto "Arañitas" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".

Imagen: Ver imagen de portada.

Palabra: Soledad.

Frase: «Me habla -se toca la sien -... justo aquí». Duane Bradley en ¿Dónde te escondes hermano? (1982)

Vídeo: Gritos de terror.

* * *

Era una tarde fría, de esas en que el otoño se hace presente en el color del cielo rojizo, ya cercano al ocaso, el follaje de los árboles tornándose lentamente de una agradable tonalidad amarillenta; el viento llevaba el olor decadente de una estación que moría y daba paso a otra mucho más despiadada. En la montaña, dentro de una humilde cabaña, encerrado en una habitación que olía a humedad pero que estaba libre de cualquier suciedad, se hallaba el hombre. Miraba hacia el frente, una expresión en su rostro que no dejaba traspasar sus sentimientos, las manos hechas un nudo nervioso, el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente. Se estremeció; una pregunta hizo eco en aquellas paredes. Sacudió los hombros, miró el piso de madera, se perdió en los rasguños que marcaban profundos surcos en la superficie para evitar la presencia abrumadora de su interlocutor.

Abrió la boca y balbuceó algo; qué fue, no lo supo, pero sirvió para ganar tiempo. El otro esperó; era lo único que podría hacer.

—¿No lo has visto tú? —inquirió el primero con voz ahogada. No había visto otra cosa que no fuese el piso, detallando cada marca que había hecho con sus propias uñas. Luego de unos instantes de mutismo, elevó el rostro, encontrando la faz imperturbable de su compañero.

—No —fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo.

Generalmente sus conversaciones giraban en torno a temas mucho más agradables y fáciles de llevar, sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, las cosas no estaban bien.

—Lo busqué por todas partes —exclamó, casi suplicante—; no sé qué hacer si no lo encuentro para esta noche, Goku, de verdad que no lo sé.

Goku, que estaba justo delante de él, adoptando una posición idéntica a la suya, le sonrió, una sonrisa infantil, espontánea, que no encajaba del todo en su rostro juvenil y de facciones marcadas, una expresión a la que él tampoco acababa por acostumbrarse. El hombre relajó sus músculos tensos y trató de exhalar poco a poco el aire contenido en sus pulmones, dolorosamente.

—Verás que encontrarás pronto a tu perro, ¡no tienes porqué preocuparte tanto! Además, no es la primera vez que lo hace, ¿no? —Goku le animó.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que el animal se escapaba, mas sí la primera en que tardaba tanto en aparecer. Si se era sincero, sentía tanta angustia que bien podría haberse echado a llorar. No obstante, optó por adoptar una actitud tan relajada como la de su interlocutor. Y hablaron sin interrupciones. «El ave del otro día volvió, ¡era enorme! No, no recuerdo su nombre, pero era extraño. ¡Ah, claro! El lagarto estaba ahí, escondido debajo de aquella gran roca, esa que se encuentra cerca del río…»

El atardecer llegó. Cuando se percató del cambio de iluminación, miró hacia la única ventana que había en la habitación y un nuevo estremecimiento le recorrió enteramente. Goku hizo el mismo movimiento, en el mismo instante, de la misma forma. Él odiaba eso, el percatarse de los detalles, el analizarlo de esa manera. Disgustado, tomó una manta desgastada que yacía olvidada en un rincón, y la echó sobre el espejo de cuerpo entero que se hallaba frente a él. Inmediatamente, la imagen de Goku desapareció.

El hombre ni siquiera se sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrado al cambio, a la desaparición espontánea de su reflejo en el vidrio pulido. Pero no soportaba el silencio, la pesadez del ambiente cuando el eco de la última palabra dicha se desvanecía entre esas paredes. La soledad, el abandono, la falta de sí mismo.

Se tambaleó al dar un paso atrás, miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y gimió, asustado como no lo había estado en meses. ¿Dónde estaba el perro? ¡Cómo lo necesitaba en ese instante! Porque el canino era su única compañía real en ese mundo, porque era el único capaz de alejar las voces, de alejar la presencia que lo acechaba constantemente, sin descanso. Y si él no estaba…

Habían pasado cerca de quince años desde que vio caer al último humano, tras seis años de un esfuerzo infructuoso por defenderse. Su odio patético hacia su persona por arrebatarles sus patéticas vidas. Pero él no había llegado a odiarlos en aquel entonces; ¿para qué hacerlo? Su misión fue clara desde el principio: exterminar a los habitantes del planeta Tierra sin excepción. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho sino obedecer? «Eres un saiyajin, Kakaroto, perteneces a la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, ¡no muestres piedad, no seas débil! Y cumple con tu deber.» Como si el matar, el estar consciente de ello, fuese tan fácil.

Solo. Una misión de un solo hombre. Un único objetivo. Un millón de ocasiones en que dejó que la bestia tomara el control e hiciera el trabajo sucio, mientras él, el niño, fingía que nada había sucedido. Mientras se repetía que era todo un mal sueño, que se despertaría y lo olvidaría. Pero jamás sucedió. El monstruo se hizo más fuerte, lo contaminó; empezó a disfrutarlo tanto como aquél. Se abandonó al frenesí de sangre, ebrio de poder, ávido de nuevas sensaciones, ¿Era eso ser un verdadero saiyajin? «Eres una desgracia, Kakaroto, ¡jamás lograrás ser más fuerte! ¡Ataca de una maldita vez, sin piedad, como te he dicho! Si no sirves para matar, entonces no mereces siquiera llamarte mi hijo… Estúpido clase baja.»

Había cosas que realmente no podían salir de su cabeza y una de ellas era la necesidad innata de ser más poderoso, de una buena batalla. Sin embargo, no sabía de qué le serviría eso en esos momentos. Estaba solo. Abandonado irremediablemente en ese planeta porque su nave se dañó al momento de aterrizar, e incomunicado ya que su scouter nunca funcionó bien. Como si todo formase parte de un sucio plan para dejarlo en ese lugar, hablando con su reflejo, una versión mucho más humanizado de su propia persona, quizá, anhelándolo.

Había nombrado a éste como Goku en recuerdo al anciano que fue el propietario original de su actual refugio, tal vez el único que vio en él a un chico asustado, el hombre que descifró la amargura en sus ojos, el que pudo haber cambiado algo. ¿Y qué hizo él? Bajó las defensas, dejó al monstruo tomar el control.

—Tú no quieres hacer esto, ¿verdad? Podrías olvidar que esto sucedió, empezar de nuevo. Vivirías conmigo y tendrías un nuevo nombre. ¿Qué te parece Goku? Eres muy joven; no tienes que pasar por esta experiencia…

Nunca olvidaría sus palabras, el esfuerzo vano por extenderle una mano y tomar un nuevo rumbo. Pero para ese entonces la parte de sí que valoraba una vida estaba entumecida. Se había convencido de que su vida era mucho más importante que la de esos débiles terrícolas, quienes lo atacaban sin descanso, respondiéndoles él de la misma manera.

Fue después de asesinar al anciano que escuchó a las voces por primera vez.

(...)

Se acurrucó debajo de las mantas, sosteniendo sus rodillas con fuerza, balanceando el cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante, expectante. Hacia unos minutos que estuvo en la puerta llamando a gritos al perro, la voz trémula, la opresión en su pecho haciéndose más fuerte. Sin embargo, todo esfuerzo resultó infructuoso.

Sabía lo que se avecinaba, lo podía sentir. La luz de la luna apenas serviría para distinguir algo a su alrededor; prefería la oscuridad al silencio, no obstante. Aguzó el oído, distinguiendo a lo lejos las ramas de los árboles chocando entre sí, balanceándose; la melodía de los insectos nocturnos, el zumbido de un mosquito queriendo alimentarse de él; el aullido lejano de un lobo, rasgando la aparente calma nocturna. Pero aún así, como fondo para tal sinfonía, lo escuchó. Era una nota larga, sostenida y aguda, que poco a poco no se transformaba en un sonido que hacía palpitar su corazón a un ritmo acelerado: una carcajada.

Quedó quieto, conteniendo su respiración, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente debajo de sus cobijas, enterrando las uñas en sus brazos. «No, no, no, ¡por favor, NO!», se dijo, sintiendo en la garganta un nudo. Cuando la carcajada irrumpió en medio de la noche por segunda ocasión, él comenzó a murmurar. Palabras soltadas al azar, sin ninguna relación. Tal acción fue respondida con una risilla sarcástica, llena de malicia. El hombre mordió sus labios y apretó los párpados antes de abrir la boca y soltar un discurso inteligible con el cual pretendía convencerse de que eso no era real; su voz vacilante le quitaba fuerza a unas palabras que pretendían brindarle valor.

Y aquello le respondió con palabras, palabras que estaban en su cabeza, que no llegaban a sus oídos. Un eco fantasmal que se extendía por su mente, una babel de voces que reían y lloraban, que gritaban y murmuraba, más la voz principal, siempre destacando entre todas, permanecía neutra. ¡Oh, las cosas que decía! Le temía demasiado porque sus palabras él las sabía ciertas, porque no tenía manera de negarlas. Porque lo conocía a la perfección.

El hombre, pese a saber que no serviría, tapó sus oídos, y empezó a gritar, tan fuerte, con tanta desesperación que lágrimas que no deberían salir ahora recorrían sus mejillas y se perdían en su mentón. Estaba seguro que las voces lo perseguirían hasta que cayera rendido, hasta que no saliera ningún tipo de sonido de su garganta y la voz, esa terrible voz, le prometería que volvería. Y él no podría hacer nada sino esperar la siguiente noche de tormentos.

Aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuere, era invencible.

No obstante, prefería las voces a verla frente a frente.

(...)

Despertó cerca de medio día. El cuerpo le dolía y sentía la garganta rasposa. Permaneció con la mirada puesta en la ventana por donde los rayos solares entraban a raudales y se colaba por los resquicios una brisa helada. No se movió por largos minutos, nada pasó por su mente. Los recuerdos se desdibujaban con mayor facilidad que antes; ¿debería preocuparse? «No.» Giró el rostro y dio un breve vistazo a su alrededor, pasando por alto las paredes enmohecidas y los trozos de madera de lo que antaño fueran muebles. Movió los brazos y sintió apenas dolor por sus heridas. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verse en ese estado luego de eso, que incluso le parecía normal. Las verdaderas cicatrices quedaban en su mente, abriéndose y sangrando con cada visita de la entidad.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, ya presentía sus intenciones, mas al descubrir que era el causante de las voces, hizo lo más razonable para él: atacarlo. Su sorpresa fue notable al percatarse de lo inútil de aquella acción, y mayor aún el darse cuenta que, pese a su apariencia humana, estaba formado de una especie de bruma, imposible de destruir. Y la cosa se valía de ello para espiarlo. No importaba lo rápido que corriera, que volara, que intentara huir, siempre estaría ahí, escondiéndose entre los árboles, esperando en las ruinas de alguna edificación, mirando en su dirección sin expresión en su rostro sucio, con sus ojos sin pupilas puestos sobre él, siguiendo sus movimientos. Y no podría saber si en sus labios —si es que poseía— se formaba algún gesto, puesto que estaban cubiertos. Pero conocía su voz y eso bastaba para aborrecerle.

Frotó sus ojos con el reverso de la mano antes de decidirse por levantarse. La luz diurna le llenaba de un sentimiento de falsa seguridad, con la cual podía salir a buscar algo de comida. Estando en la puerta paró en seco y se observó las manos: se había arrancado las uñas. No hubo reacción alguna, solamente agitó la cabeza y siguió caminando, cauteloso, poniendo especial atención a cualquier chasquido o crujido. Que hiciera ese tipo de cosas ya no le sorprendía.

Mientras recorría la montaña, al fijar la vista en la vegetación, notó un ligero rastro de sangre que se hacía más evidente al seguirlo. El rojo hacía un horrible contraste con el verde. El olor; una vieja memoria que creyó perdida. La carne expuesta, restos medio consumidos por un predador, le transportaron al pasado, a una gran ciudad de la cual emanaba el hedor más insoportable que jamás olió, cientos de cadáveres de personas que habían preferido morir por su propia mano a sentir el miedo y la angustia de ser exterminados por el monstruo. De ahí que prefiriera la frescura de la montaña. Pero ese día ese único alivio se desvaneció. Ese día al notar entre jirones de carne el grisáceo pelaje y la pequeña pelota que su perro se empecinaba en llevar consigo, algo desapareció, algo que no sabía que tenía. Y dio media vuelta, inclinándose cuando las arcadas se hicieron presentes. Al ponerse de pie e iniciar el camino de regreso no hubo tristeza, simplemente un vacío. Soledad.

Un ave remontó el vuelo y él la siguió con la mirada. Sería inútil buscarle un reemplazo puesto que ningún otro animal mantenía alejada a esa cosa, porque le había tomado cierto cariño y también porque, debido a su genética, su vida se extendería mucho más de lo que desearía. La presencia de esas criaturas sería efímera en su vida. Apenas una ligera brisa de otoño.

(...)

No pudo comer. Toda la tarde la pasó contemplando a la nada, la mente viajando en los escenarios de su pasado, una tortura constante. ¿Qué falta cometió contra los suyos para que lo hubiesen abandonado? ¿Es que acaso no había cumplido con su deber? ¿No había concluido la misión satisfactoriamente? ¡Quería salir de ahí, dejar ese mundo y olvidarse de todo! ¡Quería ver a su familia! ¡Quería sentirse parte de algo! ¡Él quería pertenecer!

—Patético… —Masculló al llegar a la orilla del río cercano a su refugio. Asomó el rostro y se contempló en las aguas cristalinas, se permitió odiarse y maldecir su suerte. Y de pronto ya no estaba solo. La persona cuya faz veía en la superficie no era él, era alguien más, un hombre en cuya sonrisa ladina se reflejaba una naturaleza oscura y retorcida. Habría querido poder retroceder, mas lo necesitaba, deseaba escucharle…

—Eres lamentable, ¿lo sabías? Seguramente sí. Paseándote con esa ridícula expresión en la cara. ¿Extrañando tu planeta? No creo que debas; hace mucho que has olvidado cómo era el vivir ahí.

El hombre permaneció inmutable ante la mordacidad de tales palabras. Inhaló con fuerza e inclinó la cabeza para ver al otro.

—Kakaroto, ¿crees que regresen por mí… algún día?

Una ráfaga movió las copas de los árboles, las hojas cayeron, el murmullo del río arrullaba sus sentidos mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Tal vez —farfulló Kakaroto—. Deberían hacerlo pronto, pero no creo que debas tomarle demasiada importancia. Terminaste 5u trabajo muy pronto: seis años. Ellos apostaban a que lo harías en un par de décadas y no los culpo. Antes no eras más que un enclenque de carácter suave a quien todos le pasaban por encima,, y ahora ¡mírate! Es como si los hubieses derrotado en su propio juego de asesinos. Imagina sus caras, sus patéticas expresiones al ver, no solo que has terminado tu misión, sino que en el proceso te has vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que pudieses imaginar.

—No creo que eso me satisfaga —él masculló—; los humanos eran débiles y el matarlos era tan… —El otro le interrumpió con brusquedad.

—¿No me visitas en meses y la primera estupidez que sale de tu boca es que te arrepientes? Tú los viste, no puedes mentir. Por supuesto, eran débiles, pero lo inteligentes suficiente como para crear armas que te dieron bastantes problemas, ¿o no? —Asintió con desgana—. ¿Y crees que ellos lo hicieron con el fin de protegerse de ti? No podrían haberlo sabido… Sabes bien que se destruían entre ellos, no entendían el significado de su existencia. En cambio, al llegar tú, se aferraron a aquello que simplemente creían que era un hecho, sacaron lo mejor de sí mismos para asegurar su permanencia, en vano, por supuesto, pero todo fue gracias a ti. Así son las cosas, ¿entiendes? A pesar de todo, al final es el más fuerte el único que tiene derecho a vivir. Ahora eres fuerte. Podrías serlo mucho más.

El hombre titubeó. No le agradaba en lo absoluto cuando sus conversaciones cambiaban tan abruptamente de rumbo. Con Goku no debía esforzarse, todo era natural y sencillo. En cambio, Kakaroto era mucho más hostil y sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno, una dulce y mortífera poción que ya había probado antes y a la cual adjudicaba gran parte de sus desdichas. Empero, eran esas mismas palabras las que lo obligaban a mantenerse cuerdo, de las que recibía siempre una respuesta brutal y definitiva. Sería tan fácil, se decía en esos instantes de mutismo, el dejarse acariciar por la oscura presencia de aquél.

—Perdí a mi perro —susurró con una pizca de tristeza en su tono.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa tu maldito perro? ¡Te estoy hablando de un asunto muy serio, idiota! El poder, la grandeza —Kakaroto saboreó cada palabra con malicia— son cosas a las cuales tú podrías acceder con solo pedírmelo. Ni siquiera ese Príncipe y Rey de Vegetasei, nobles de pacotilla, serían rivales para ti. Y después de ellos está Freezer. Es su culpa que te hayan mandado a este pequeño planeta, él es el responsable de tu sufrimiento. ¡Nadie se compararía a ti, tu nombre sería temido a lo largo del universo! Y nadie podría volver a negarte como saiyajin. Ni tu padre, ni tu hermano.

—Pero Goku… —intentó débilmente apartar la influencia de Kakaroto de su mente. El pasado estaba manchado de sangre por él.

—¡Al demonio con el imbécil de Goku! No es más que un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, eso es lo que es…, lo que le obligaste a ser. Vienes a mí porque soy lo único que te brinda alivio y te comprende. ¡Intenta contarle algo de esto al sujeto del espejo y se desmoronará! ¡Lo romperás y sabes que no lo resistirías! ¡Sabes que lo necesitas tanto como a mí! ¡Porque eres un maldito cobarde!

—No… —negó firmemente y sus palabras le supieron a mentiras.

—Pero yo puedo darte grandeza y él solamente te obligará a quedarte en este lugar, estancado, viviendo como un humano…

—No es verdad…

—¡Hablas como ellos, vives como ellos, te vistes como ellos! ¡Todo tu potencial se desperdicia! ¡Puedes ser más! ¡Mereces más!

—La cosa no me dejará en paz. —La afirmación del hombre detuvo en seco los ataques verbales de Kakaroto. En la superficie acuosa su semblante se ensombreció, parpadeó y lo miró fijamente durante interminables segundos.

—La cosa…

—Creo que vendrá por mí. —Su voz fue firme y ocultó muy bien todo su horror. La afirmación había brotado como si siempre lo hubiese sabido, como si esperara el momento idóneo para ser expulsada. ¿Quizá su perro fue asesinado por el ente para enloquecerlo, a modo de retorcida advertencia? La boca se le secó, pasó la lengua por sus labios y apretó los párpados.

—Y ni tú ni nadie puede hacer nada. Grandeza, paz, poderío, estabilidad, nada importará pues aquello vendrá por mí. ¿Qué harás, Kakaroto?

—Debes decírselo.

—¿Decir qué?

—Al sujeto del espejo; díselo.

Apenas parpadeó y Kakaroto se esfumó. Se lanzó, angustiado, en la rivera del río y clavó sus dedos sin uñas en la tierra. Sollozó por horas sabiendo que no había soluciones para él, que nadie lo extrañaba. Al final, moriría en el mismo suelo que los terrícolas, aquel lugar que clamaba su sangre como pago para sus atrocidades.

Cuando se le acabaron las lágrimas, se levantó, y con un rostro lleno de determinación se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Goku. Sólo por una vez, tomaría el consejo de Kakaroto.

(...)

Al principio no se atrevió a correr la manta que servía de protección a su reflejo. No quiso tocar la superficie rugosa y mancharse de polvo, no pudo hacerlo. ¿Por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar? «Para decir la verdad», se respondió con un sabor amargo en la boca. «Para sinceramente, dejar todo expuesto.»

Deslizó entre sus manos la tela que fungía de barrera, siguiendo el recorrido que hizo hasta el suelo, evitando el mirarse cara a cara. Goku se iría. Goku desaparecería. Aquello a lo cual se había aferrado por tantos años sería borrado. No había más opciones. No había un lugar para él en donde pudiese ocultar lo que había hecho. Era inútil el seguir fingiendo.

Lo miró, lo enfrentó, erguido completamente, los puños apretados. Pudo ver en él su propio malestar. Lo sintió. Le dolió. Goku habló primero.

—¡Estás pálido! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Aún no encuentras a tu mascota?

—Está muerto —le respondió con vehemencia. El otro se mostró confundido y, después, comprensivo.

—Lo lamento tanto.

—Fue asesinado.

El hombre se dejó caer lentamente sobre el piso, miserablemente, para tomarse el cabello enmarañado y soltar luego una risa ronca. Cuánto tiempo sin haber reído. Cuánto tiempo sin sentirse al borde del colapso.

—He hecho cosas muy malas, Goku, cosas que no podré arreglar jamás y por las cuales estoy pagando de la forma más dolorosa. —Conectó sus ojos negros y apagados con los de su reflejo—. Hay algo que me acecha todos los días, todas las noches —gimió—. Me habla —se señaló la sien—… justo aquí. Algún día vendrá por mí y no quiero ver qué es lo que esconde detrás de esas sucias vendas que cubren su boca.

El miedo se cernió sobre él, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, lo hizo su presa. Goku no dijo nada, permaneció sereno, mientras él trataba inútilmente calmar los temblores que lo sacudían con la sola idea de ver sus temores hechos realidad.

—Tú no existes, Goku. Tampoco Kakaroto. Estoy solo. Me quedaré aquí hasta que me muera.

Parpadeó y miró la imagen que se formaba en el vidrio. Ojeras debajo de sus ojos le daban un aspecto descuidado, la piel demasiado pálida, los pómulos sobresalían en su rostro dada la mala alimentación que había llevado en todo ese tiempo. Era su propio reflejo. Goku ya no existía. La farsa había terminado.

(...)

En las mañanas salía a alimentarse, se daba un baño en el río (Kakaroto se había ido también), y regresaba a su madriguera como un animalito asustado, encorvado y siempre alerta. Las tardes eran todo un martirio puesto que seguidas a éstas llegaban las noches frías. El momento justo en que el ser se asomaba entre la espesura del bosque y se acercaba con pasos diminutos hasta su hogar. Cada noche más cerca, cada noche más abrumadora.

Se rindió. Habría lanzado una carcajada ante el vergonzoso final que le esperaba. En cambio prefirió aguardar con calma hasta que la entidad se decidiera a ir por él. La veía avanzar con torpeza, trastabillando casi, con movimientos irregulares y descoordinados. Tenía formas femeninas, un largo y sucio cabello negro, piel que parecía estar en proceso de putrefacción. Las malditas vendas seguían en su lugar pero podía adivinar una sonrisa sarcástica detrás. Y sus ojos, totalmente blancos, inexpresivos, carentes de vida, clavándose en los suyos profundamente. No hubo voces en todos esos días, no obstante, el aire se volvió más denso y la atmósfera se tornó opresiva.

Él esperó con paciencia. No había escape alguno. Se limitó a mantener la puerta principal entreabierta y delante de esta, a dos metros, ubicó una silla en donde aguardó todas las noches. Kakaroto tal vez lo había intuido. Tal vez.

(...)

Era una noche sin luna, las sombras se extendieron por cada rincón de la cabaña y los nubarrones en el firmamento, aunados a las violentas ráfagas de viento, vaticinaban una tormenta feroz, quizá de las últimas de ese año. El hombre permanecía haciendo guardia, pasando por alto que la puerta se mecía incesante ante la fuerza del ventarrón. Con las manos sobre las rodillas, la espalda pegada al respaldo y una mirada indiferente vio al ser acercarse. Al parecer el entorno no influía en ella pues, a pesar de que el viento soplaba con mayor intensidad, ni su vestimenta o su cabello se movieron.

Los latidos de su corazón incrementaron su ritmo y su respiración se aceleró. Pese a los esfuerzos titánicos de mostrarse desinteresado, su rostro al final se descompuso en una mueca de angustia. Una risotada hizo cimbrar la construcción desde sus cimientos, se expandió por todo el lugar, lo dominó en su totalidad. El eco de sus pensamientos no fue suficiente para acallarla, y cuando hizo el ademán de tapar sus oídos, la cosa se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que no podía moverse en lo absoluto: estaba paralizado. El ser se levantó sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y le dirigió una larga mirada con sus ojos lechosos. Acto seguido elevó sus delgados brazos y con las manos de dedos nudosos comenzó a retirar el recubrimiento de su boca, sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de los suyos. Él no pudo más que ser testigo mudo del acontecimiento. Deseaba no verle, que por azares del destino tuviera que largarse y dejara de torturarlo. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

La última venda cayó al suelo, salpicada de algo que reconoció como sangre seca. Y la cosa le sonrió. O al menos le pareció que lo hacía. Su boca no tenía labios y sus dientes eran pequeños y afilados, cual si fuesen pequeñas navajas, pero las comisuras se extendieron a los lados de manera extraña. Lanzó una carcajada y él sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y gritar en su mente que todo estaría bien.

Aunque sabía que era otra mentira.

La entidad acercó su rostro al del hombre y le susurró «Kakaroto.» Ante la mención de tal nombre, él se estremeció y empezó a balbucear.

—¿Se sintió bien, Kakaroto, el asesinar a esas personas? —le cuestionó lanzando una bocanada de aire pestilente desde el fondo de su cavidad bucal. Su voz, principalmente, era neutral, pero también estaba formada de susurros, cien, mil, un millón de voces unidas y sincronizadas espantosamente.

Él tardó unos segundos en sacudir la cabeza, sorprendiéndose poco al sentir un poco más de movilidad.

—Mientes, Kakaroto —acusó la figura espectral—. Tu sed de sangre es igual que la de tus antecesores. El arrepentimiento ahora no es algo que valga. Tomaste decisiones y debes enfrentar sus consecuencias… Kakaroto.

—¡Yo no soy Kakaroto! —le esperó, sintiendo un rabia inexplicable de repente.

—¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Siempre lo has sido, es lo que elegiste desde un principio! Decidiste que cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ti era más importante que lo que tú creías. Te traicionaste a ti mismo. —Una nueva bocanada de ese hedor putrefacto fue suficiente para que el hombre ladeara el rostro y vaciara el contenido de su estómago. Aun en las tinieblas pudo notar algo raro en el vómito, y fue gracias a un relámpago que iluminó la noche que pudo distinguirlo: pelaje gris. Contempló horrorizado la mezcla sanguinolenta que parecía burbujear y fue entonces que de la boca del ser emergió un largo aullido.

—¡Por favor, déjame en paz! ¡Vete! ¡NO ME MOLESTES!

Una carcajada se mezcló con la súplica desesperada del hombre, y luego fueron miles de voces que gritaban, lloraban y reían al unísono, una aterradora sinfonía que se mezcló con la tormenta, un verdadero pandemónium.

Cuando la tempestad cesó, él tenía

los ojos bien abiertos, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, y no paraba de murmurar: «Déjame, por favor, vete.»

Los pajarillos entonaron una alegre melodía, pero él no pudo apreciarla.

(...)

Estaba sentado en una silla. Frente a él estaba el espejo. Las semanas habían pasado rápidamente y lo acontecido aquella noche se había borrado casi por completo de su mente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó con la punta de los dedos la manta que cubría el objeto. Tenía un buen presentimiento. La tela resbaló con delicadeza al suelo y, al elevar el rostro, vio que estaba a su derecha Goku y a su izquierda Kakaroto. Ambos le sonrieron. Él, en cambio, apenas curvó sus labios.

—Hemos vuelto —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Tardaron mucho esta vez —dijo él a modo de saludo.

—Sabes que solo podemos volver si en verdad lo deseas —reclamó Kakaroto.

Él sonrió y extendió una mano hacia el vidrio, rozando con las yemas la fría superficie. Goku y Kakaroto le miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde está… eso? —preguntó Goku tímidamente.

El hombre permitió que su brazo quedase extendido antes de responder.

—No lo sé.

—¿Pero volverá, no? —inquirió Goku nuevamente. Kakaroto le respondió rudamente que siempre lo hacía. Cuando el primero cuestionó el momento en que lo haría, el hombre apretó su mano, formando un puño.

—Quizás vuelva cuando tenga algo nuevo que decirme.

Se sintió mareado. A cada parpadeó las figuras de los otros dos aparecían y desaparecían simultáneamente. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y frotó sus sienes, sintiendo algo de pesadez. Al mirar el espejo de nuevo, creyó ver a la cosa frente a él, observándolo y sonriéndole con su boca sin labios, pero la visión duró apenas un segundo.

Todo estaría bien. Algún día todo se arreglaría. Algún día volvería a ver a su padre y hermano.

Miró sus manos; se había arrancado las uñas de nuevo. Luego dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y advirtió el cambio de iluminación. La noche estaría pronta a llegar. Debía salir a buscar a su perro; el animal siempre se escapaba a la primera oportunidad, pero volvía, siempre lo hacía.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Fue muy difícil el poder escribir este one-shot, un escrito bastante caprichoso que se lleva mi récord personal de más versiones, aproximadamente ocho. Algunas versiones eran mucho más raras de lo que acaban de leer y otras eran muy gore, sangre por todos lados. Esta fue la versión definitiva porque en verdad me gustó cómo quedó, espero que no haya sido muy confusa.**

 **Soy un fiasco con el terror y es por eso que opté por aventurarme en el angst, aunque no estoy segura de haberlo logrado del todo. Y el haber escogido a Goku como personaje fue a causa de haber " tomado prestada" una idea de un futuro long-fic que lo incluye. Uf, yo sé que es muy OoC, lo sé, espero que no haya rencores por haberlo maltratado en este OS.**

 **¡Amé mi frase, la imagen, la palabra y el vídeo que me tocó! De éste último me inspiró mucho la musicalización (amo el OP de Elfen Lied), y no obstante ha sido una de las experiencias más agotadoras de mi vida.**

 **¡Les deseo un feliz día! :)**

¿Algún review?

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama.


End file.
